The Tale of Two Wotakus
by Raxsah
Summary: Just a little oneshot done based on a roleplay done in school. Very interesting story, though it has nothing to do with canon. Story is better than summary


Hey guys! Don't worry, more of my other stories are on the way. This is based off a roleplay me and my friend did during 3rd and 4th periods at school today. Just a quick, little one-shot, not meant to be canon or anything. However, it gets quite weird. But then again, that's why I uploaded it in the first place.

Almost all dialogue is retained here. Some is added for effect, and the beginning is just because we didn't write a beginning… So anyway, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, my friend Renee, or her unnamed boyfriend. If I did, the world would be seriously messed up. I don't even own my special dollie, but I wish I did  And no, me and her are not roommates, just really good friends

-------------------

Sarah quickly flipped off the television, and began hyperactively jumping up and down on her living room couch, clutching her beloved Luffy doll to her chest. She had been very excited about today's episode of One Piece, as she knew the dubs had FINALLY been changed, and she was especially looking forward to this one. She always loved it when Luffy sang, for he had a very…'unique' voice. She began jumping up and down even faster, still squeezing her doll, and began to sing the song, both in Japanese and English, repeatedly.

"Are you still hyped up on that," came her roommate's reply as she quietly made her way to the spot where the childish girl was jumping. "It's been over for a half an hour! You even sat through Mermaid Melody," and she shuddered at the thought. Her own doll, being a voodoo doll of her boyfriend and covered with needles in his eyes, stuck its tongue out at the other two. Luffy just rolled his eyes and cuddled back into his master.

"But Renee-chan, it was so good! Luffy sang! You know how long I've been waiting for that," Sarah shouted. "You wouldn't know, 'cause you never watch…" But she never got to finish, as the head of her magical doll flew off its body at supersonic speeds, landing in the garbage.

The room suddenly took on the persona of a graveyard. Sarah's smile was frozen on her face in shock, and the headless body dropped from her fingers while Renee's looked absolutely furious. "Damn it," she finally shouted, scrambling to retrieve the executed head. "That was a special Christmas present I gave you! It cost all my birth-control money! Why'd you break it?"

The other girl just stood there, in shock, and on the brink of hysteria. Renee simply shook her head, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a knife and an old-fashioned leather sharpening strip she found in England.

This finally jolted the first girl from her thoughts, and her outcries rang throughout the bare house. "Don't you touch my Luffy! He doesn't deserve to be sliced up, just 'cause he's been decapitated!" And she snatched the head from the older girl's hands.

"Actually, the knife was for this little guy," the raven-haired girl replied, holding up her poor doll, a frightened look plastered upon its face.

"Oh, ok. Go ahead and carve him up. Just don't come near my doll!" With that, she grabbed the body, walking around looking for its head, and raced up the stairs. As she reached the top, she grabbed the handy needle and thread sitting on the threadbare carpet. 'I'm so glad Renee finally decided to keep some of this handy,' thought the sandy-haired girl. 'We needed some for her doll. Now she won't take her problems out on me anymore.' An involuntary shudder ran through her spine at the memory, and she hurried to her room.

Unfortunately, Luffy happened to notice what was going on, and his eyes widened nervously. 'Great. Now I have to go through 'surgery' again.'

"Shut up," said Sarah, as she entered her room. "I promise I'll make it worth your while." With that, shadows were summoned around her, as she grinned evilly and shut the door.

Two hours later, and Renee had gotten really tired of waiting. She was worried about her friend, and she needed her sewing kit back, before her doll died of blood loss. It wouldn't be fun without blood. She stormed up the stairs, only to see Sarah emerge at last, with a big, goofy grin on her face. Behind her came Luffy, normal sized and completely human, eye twitching like mad.

"What happened to him," questioned the older girl, slightly raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I fed him magical chocolate," said the other girl, still holding the goofy grin. "And something about a curse only being removed by getting decapitated." The boy in question looked at the two girls, then quickly smiled and bounded down the stairs, screaming something about meat.

"Interesting." Renee sighed, then entered the room and grabbed the sewing kit. Then she got to work, letting the screams of her dollie fill the otherwise silent room. The poor thing had tears streaming down its face, but to his creator, that just meant he was enjoying it. She chuckled darkly, hoping that somewhere a very similar set of screams was piercing the midnight air.

Somewhere far away, a random black haired boy was sitting in his dolphin-covered room. He sneezed, then looked up in question. "Is someone talking about me?"

Back in the ladies' house, things had returned to normal. Sarah still continued to watch One Piece and latched onto Luffy whenever she could. Luffy just sat there, confused at why he was watching himself inside a big magical box, but stayed with Sarah and pretended to understand, for she promised him something special later. Renee had once again gotten out her knife, and was slowly removing the fabric around her dollie's eyes, watching the crimson blood mix with the leftover syrup from her waffles this morning.

Luffy then noticed the time, it being 9:30, and began pulling Sarah's arm impatiently.

"Wait a minute," she shouted, still trying to watch Naruto as her doll, now boyfriend, pulled on her arm. 'I swear he is so impatient' He continued, and at last she rose and, with a sigh, followed him to their bedroom. Renee stalked them from behind, having grown bored of torturing her 'playmate', with a video camera. She had found a new hobby and this was the start.

The trio entered the room, and Sarah and Luffy climbed into the one bed, lying in each other's arms. They leaned in close to each other, eyes gently closing and lips slightly protruding. However, right before they connected, Luffy felt another presence in the room. He frowned, then opened his eyes. Sarah also opened her eyes, and stared at the unwelcome newcomer. "Get out, Renee," she whispered lethally, venom dripping from each syllable. "You're not mature enough for this."

Renee's eyes widened, mouth forming a round 'O' in surprise. Her voodoo doll, having climbed the stairs under much trepidation to finally give his 'mistress' a piece of his mind, passed out at the doorway from shock and lack of blood. She chucked the video camera at the couple and raced out, shouting, "Perv!" from behind her shoulder.

Luffy just scratched his head in confusion. "Oi, what's her problem?"

"Got me," replied Sarah, as they once again curled into each others arms. She then grabbed the remote sitting on her desk table, and clicked on the television, showing the opening credits for 'Lady and the Tramp'. "Guess she really isn't mature enough." And they settled down to watch the movie.

Meanwhile, Renee lay in her bedroom, clutching her stitched-up doll to her chest. Every time she heard Luffy shout when something wrong happened in the movie, or Sarah sigh at something romantic, she got entirely new shivers. "Guess this'll be a long night for all of us,' she thought bitterly, as she tried to sleep and keep the nightmares at bay.

**Fin**

--------------------------

Hahahaha! Yes, that story made for a very interesting Biology class. I sincerely enjoyed that. Hope you all enjoy it too! And I promise that more is coming for both the others. The Day It All Went Wrong chapter two is almost done, because my writer's block has disappeared. And now I shall retire, for it's 1:00 AM, and I'm sleepy.


End file.
